Valentine's trouble
by HastalatPasta
Summary: It's nearing Valentines. America plans to propose to England. But he doesn't know, so he decides to ask other countries for advice. It involves him Time-traveling for some unknown reasons lololol. These ideas are so hilarious XD. Mult chap. USUK. Rated T JUST to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Credit goes to owner. I own nothing besides the story plot my friend came up with. THANKS USUK KOUHAI (you know who you are)**

**Hetalia!**

It has almost been 3 years since Alfred and Arthur started going out. Alfred figured it was time to propose to him. Today was February 13th, the day before Valentines. Since Alfred wanted to be the romanticist, he was going to propose tomorrow. It was 10:30 pm and Alfred got on the computer. He searched up info on 'how to propose creatively.' Arthur was already out cold, sleeping on the bed and didn't seem like he was waking up soon. Alfred just smirked, but lowered the lights a bit. One article had interesting ways of proposing.

**1. ** **Another way to ask for her hand is to go out on a boat ride. Take her somewhere and then fake the boat being stuck. After some fake "confusion" finally say something along the lines of "Without you in my life I would feel like I was stranded on an island that no ship ever came to pass. Will you marry me?"**

Alfred shook his head since Arthur would probably worry more about the boat instead of marriage.

**2. Why not return to the place where the two of you first met. Remind her of your very first visit there, wait for a few moments, and then take out the ring, get down on one knee, and ask her to marry you.**

That was a automatic no. The place where they met was the place that brought back bad memories; The American Revolution War. Arthur would probably cry if he ever mentioned that place.

**3. Have a choir, brass band or drum line show up for a surprise performance of your fiance-to-be's favorite love song in a park or public location for your proposal. For a really personal touch, ask the performers if they can incorporate your fiance's name into the lyrics.**

"Arthur will probably call my music weird," Alfred mumbled.

**4. Propose in front of a rainbow.**

"Artie will be too busy staring at his friends on the rainbow," Alfred mumbled.

**5. Have a plane write 'will you marry me?' in the sky.**

"Artie will so love that," Alfred said sarcastically.

**6. Go to their favorite dinner place** **and propose there.**

'He'll probably be all tsun tsun about how there are many people,' Alfred sighed, almost giving up. "None of these ideas are good enough.." Maybe he should ask the others for help tomorrow. He shut off the computer, and jumped into bed with Arthur in it, making him groan a bit. Alfred snuggled against the british man as he also fell asleep.

**Hetalia!**

Early morning, Alfred woke up early for once to make Arthur some breakfast. The smell of wonderful food awoke Arthur, making him want to know what was happening in the kitchen. "Alfred...?"

Alfred turned around with a smile on his face. "Good morning! Your hair is awesome!" He snickered at the Brit's hair.

Arthur yawned, not caring about his hair right now. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Check this out Alfred."

Alfred stopped cooking and looked at the tv. It was on a cover of how many people were getting married today. Alfred chuckled a bit and thought to himself, 'We will be one of those people soon.'

"What are you making anyways?" Arthur asked.

"Oh this? Pancakes with the maple syrup Mattie gave to me!" Alfred grinned. Arthur just looked at him and stared back at the tv. Alfred wondered whether Arthur looked like he wanted him or was it just his imagination.

**Hetalia!**

"Done!" Alfred said as he set the pancakes on the table. He seemed confident about his pancakes since Matthew taught him. Arthur yawned and held out two arms. "Carry me!"

That took Alfred by surprise. Arthur was sure being demanding today. Not that he didn't like it. Alfred took off his apron and picked up Arthur. He was easy to carry, as always. Alfred placed Arthur on the chair and they both started eating.

"Bloody hell this is amazing!" Arthur exclaimed as he nomed on the pancakes.

"Glad you liked it! Isn't Mattie's maple syrup the best?!"

"Yes. I'll ask him later for some."

The two continued to eat and stare at each other for a few moments.

**Hetalia!**

"Woo! That was the best breakfast I've had in a while!" Arthur said as he stretched.

"Yours is better though!" Alfred said, complimenting him. Even though he didn't want to admit his cooking was terrible as ever.

Arthur widened his eyes a bit and a slight pink formed on his cheeks. He turned around and marched to the bathroom. "I'll... go take a shower.."

Alfred nodded and went to go make a few phone calls.


	2. Canada

_Ring Ring_

Matthew heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo Mattie! It's me!" Alfred yelled over the phone. "I need your help!"

"Did your debt for Yao grow?" Matthew said as he munched on his pancakes.

"Of course not! Well yea I owe him some money but th- Anyways! Help me thing of ideas for proposing to Artie!" Alfred looked back to see if Arthur was listening in or not. Luckily, the Brit was laying on the couch with the tv on.

"Just confess to him the normal way," Matthew said.

"But that's too boring! A hero like me needs a more awesome or memorable proposal than that!" Alfred complained.

Matthew facepalmed. "Then ask some others. I still think the normal way is better though."

"Boo. Anyways, thanks for the advice I guess Mattie? Cya!" Alfred hung up the phone.

Matthew placed the phone down and sighed. "I need more maple syrup.

**Hetalia!**

**Well that was just Canada's one. There's more characters to come!**


	3. Austria

Alfred had to sit and think who would have the best marriage experience. Someone who was married before. Then, a light bulb appeared in his head. Roderich. He was married to Elizabeth before so maybe he could ask for advice. Time to call!

**Hetalia!**

_Ring Ring_

Roderich stared at his ringing phone for a while before deciding to pick it up. "Who is this?"

"I need help on how to propose to Arthur!" Alfred yelled over the phone, as always.

"Just propose to him the normal way you idiot," Alfred could hear him signing over the phone.

"But... that's too boring!"

"Then why won't you try play an instrument and make some song while performing?"

"Oh hey! NICE IDEA! I'LL TRY IT RIGHT NOW!" Alfred hung the phone.

Roderich facepalmed.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred dug through his storage room for some kind of instrument. "Found it!" He said as he lifted up his electric guitar.

He tried strumming it and it was totally off tune, even thought the guy didn't notice it. He smiled and went off to find Arthur and sing his so called 'proposal song'.

**Hetalia!**

"ARTIEEE!" Alfred said as he ran in front of the brit.

"What is it?" Arthur looked confused when he saw the American hold a super dusty electric guitar.

"I wrote a song for you!" Alfred held up the guitar.

"For me?" Arthur's ears perked a bit as he blushed a bit. "Well, let's hear it."

Alfred smiled and strummed the guitar, hard. Arthur was sure his ear's broke by now.

"Oh My dEAr ArtIE! HOw I lOvE YoU SOOOoooOoOO!"

"OMG ALFRED STAPH THE HORRIBLE MUSIC!" Arthur covered his ears.

Alfred sighed and went back to the garage to put away the instrument. He made a phone call back to Roderich again.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Roderich answered.

"It didn't work!" Alfred complained.

"Well that's cause you suck at the instrument."

"HOW MEAN! Do you have other ideas?"

Roderich paused to think for a while. "Why not compliment his music for once?"

"He sucks at it but its worth a try!"

Roderich facepalmed once more.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred made his way back to the living room to find Arthur playing his guitar. Arthur noticed Alfred come in and gave him a smile.

Alfred smiled back and grabbed a chair and sat on it.

"This time, I'll prove my music is better!" Arthur pointed his finger to the American man and smirked. Alfred slightly laughed but then nodded. Arthur then started playing a rock song.

**Hetalia!**

By the time Arthur finished, America snickered quietly to himself. 'He still sucks,' He thought to himself.

"So how was it?" Arthur said proudly while doing his 'hero' pose.

Alfred was about to say 'it sucked' but then he remembered Roderich advice. "It was better than mines!"

Arthur gave him the 'wtf' look. He came close to Alfred's face and pinched his cheeks. "Are you REALLY Alfred?"

"Huh? Of course I am! I'm your one and only hero!" Alfred panicked.

"Cause the real Alfred will never compliment my music!" Arthur eyed him and scoffed.

Alfred facepalmed. "WOW."

"IMPOSTERRRRRR!" Arthur stuck his tongue out and ran to his room.

"JUST WOW," Alfred yelled.

**Hetalia!**

_Ring Ring _

Roderich picked up his phone and sighed before talking. "Did you fail?"

"HE THOUGHT I WAS AN IMPOSTER D:!" Alfred whined.

Roderich sighed heavily.

"Heeeeellllpppp meeeeeeee!"

"Then go to a orchestra concert and propose to him there!"

"I don't know any orchestra concerts that will happen soon. I wanna propose by today!"

"Obaka-san."

"I have an idea! Why not you host some concert and me and Artie can go to it! I can propose there!"

Roderich thought for a while. "Okay then. I'll call you when we're ready."

"Yay :D!"

**Hetalia!**

By 7 pm in the night, Alfred received a call from Roderich, telling him he was ready.

"Artie! Let's go to a concert performed by Roderich!" Alfred said, waving the tickets in front of the Brit's face.

Arthur stared at him, wondering why he was excited to go to a concert of Roderich. Usually, Alfred refuses to go to place like these. But it couldn't hurt right? He gave a small nod.

Alfred grinned and lifted Arthur onto his back and ran to where ever the concert was held at.

**Hetalia!**

As soon as Alfred and Arthur took a seat on the stadium, the orchestra started playing Vanishing Pointe. Arthur was amazed by the solo performed by someone in the first violin section.

Alfred enjoyed seeing his Artie and held his hands.

**Hetalia!**

About 5 minutes into the song, Alfred looked at Arthur and blushed. He tapped the Brit's shoulders and waited for the Brit to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Arthur titled his head slightly.

Alfred shook his head and blushed like hell. "Artie... Will you... marry me?"

Arthur titled his head more. "Can you repeat that?" Indeed, it would be heard to hear since the Orchestra was playing pretty loud.

Alfred repeated himself. " . ?"

"I still can't hear!" Arthur said more loudly.

Alfred facepalmed. "Never mind!" This time, for some reason, Arthur heard him perfectly.

"Okay then?" Arthur looked at him awkwardly before facing the orchestra again.

Alfred sighed.

**Hetalia!**

The orchestra ended and everyone exited out of the auditorium with smiles. Everyone but Alfred. Arthur noticed quiet Alfred was once they exited. "Is something wrong?"

Alfred jolted. "Hmm? Nope! Nothing's wrong!" Oh how bad he was at lying. "NAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Arthur facepalmed as he sighed.

**Hetalia!**

When the two got back to their house, Arthur immediately went to bed. Alfred stayed up of course, and thought who he should ask next. Alfred sighed and pulled out his time travel watch. In an instant, he traveled back to the same morning.

**Hetalia!**

**If anyone has stupid proposal ideas/ Scenario's, Review the idea to me or PM. Don't forget to add the epic fail to it though :D**


	4. China

**This time it'll be China's turn 8D**

**Hetalia!**

Alfred somehow traveled back to the time before he called Roderich. He stared at the phone for a while, wondering who to call. Should he try someone who is a food expert? Food expert... Food expert... Food ex- Yao! Alfred dialed Yao's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Ni Hao?" Yao answered

"Hey Yao! It's me, the hero!" Alfred said.

"Sorry, I believe you got the wrong person aru."

"I KNOW ITS YOU YAO!"

"Fine fine. So what is it aru?"

"Well, I want to propose to Artie today, but I don't know how! And don't say propose the normal way. It's too boring."

Yao thought for a second. "Why not just put the wedding ring in a dumpling or something like that aru?"

"Sounds great! Thanks!" Alfred hung up and began sticking the ring in dumplings. Yao could tell this would go bad.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred somehow stuffed the ring in the dumpling. "Artieeee!"

Arthur looked up from his newspaper and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Have some dumplings!" Alfred shoved a plate of dumplings in front of his face.

"Eh? Uh... sure?" Arthur said as he picked up a fork and took a small bite on a dumpling. "This is delicious!"

Alfred huffed a smile and also took a dumpling. Little did he know, the dumpling he had was where the ring was. He didn't notice the ring being there as he continued to chew, and when he swallowed... yea.. He spitted out the ring and choked. "OH MY GOD!"

Arthur looked at him as if he went nuts. "Er... You okay?"

Alfred nodded as he went to go make a phone call.

**Hetalia!**

_Ring ring_

"Ni hao?" Yao answered.

"I ALMOST DIED," Alfred said, catching his breath.

Yao imagined what would've happened that caused the America to be like this. "Oh. Well aru... If you used a meat bun instead of a dumpling, it would've been better aru."

"Tell me that sooner..."

"Why not make an opera on how much you love him as you love hamburgers aru?"

Alfred swore he could hear some snickering voices at Yao's place. Probably Im Yong Soo or Leon. "Sounds cool! I'm gonna try that right now!" He hunged up.

Yao placed the phone down. "Does he even know what an opera is... AND STOP SNICKERING ARU!" Yao turned to the Chinese and Korean nation who were snickering behind the door. "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRESSING ME UP AS A GIRL ARU?"

"Aw come on Aniki!" Yong Soo sighed.

**Hetalia!**

"What's a opera anyways?" Alfred asked himself. He should've asked Yao back then, but then, he has no times. He figured it would be some poem song. "Artie Artie!"

"Alfred, are you okay now?" Arthur said, a bit concerned.

"All better! Hey Hey, Listen to this song I made for you!" Alfred bounced.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a while. "Sure?

Alfred took a huge breath before he started. Arthur got himself comfortable on the sofa he was sitting on and waited for him to start.

"OOOOOOOhhhhHHHHhHHHhhHHH! MY DeAr ARtiEEEEE! HOW muCH ThE HeRO LovEs YoU! OHHHHHHhhHhhhHhhHHhhhhhhHHHH!" Alfred said in high pitch and totally out of tune.

Arthur's ear broke but continued to listen to the song.

"I love you so much like a hamburger! In fact, even more than a hamburger! I like hamburgers but I still like you more!" Alfred started blabbering random things.

Arthur was as confused as heck by now. "Er... What are you trying to do?"

"Sing a Opera?" Alfred said.

"But Opera's are..." Arthur explained.

Alfred's face flushed red as he rushed out the living room in embarrassment. "UH BRB!"

Arthur shrugged and took out his MP3 player, and started humming to the song 'Pub and Go.' "pub pub pub and go! Fish and chips!" He murmured softly.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred frantically called Yao.

"What is it this time," Yao said.

"I failed in opera," Alfred sobbed.

"Well duh aru."

"Any more idea?"

"Why not make a fortune cookie that says 'will you marry me' for the message inside aru?"

"Sounds good enough. By the way, can you make them :D?"

"Wow aru. But fine," Yao hung up.

**Hetalia!**

"Artieeeee!" Alfred said, holding out a fortune cookie. "Have one!"

"Is this a fortune cookie?" Arthur asked.

"Yup!"

Arthur took the cookie and broke it in half. He looked at the piece of paper that was inside of it and looked confused. "It's in Mandarin."

Alfred looked at the paper and facepalmed. He probably guessed eith Yao was trolling him, or was too lazy to change things in English. Oh wells.

Arthur gave the other half of the cookie to Alfred. "You can have it," He said as he munched on the other half.

Alfred made a 'o3o' face before going back to make phone calls.

**Hetalia!**

"Yaoooo did you purposely made it in chinese?" Alfred said.

"I thought opium would understand a bit chinese. But yes. I wanted to troll you aru," Yao snickered.

"Do you have anymore ideas?"

"Mm... why not go to a restaurant, and before Opium takes the receipt, write on the bottom of it 'will you marry me -Alfred' or something like that aru."

"Okay then," Alfred hung up the phone.

**Hetalia!**

"Artie Artie! Let's go to a restaurant for dinner!" Alfred said as he flapped on over to the Brit. Arthur looked up at him and smiled, giving him a small nod. Alfred smiled back and went to his room to get changed.

**Hetalia!**

The two headed out for a dinner restaurant at ChinaTown. Alfred figured it would be nice to go out for some Chinese food for a change. The two took a seat at the restaurant and called the Waiter, which happened to be Yao. Yao glanced at Alfred before he turned his head back to the table.

"Wow. Never thought I would see you here," Arthur said as he stared back at the menu.

"Whatever aru. So what is it that you will order?" Yao said. Alfred glanced at Yao, it almost seemed as if he's planning something.

"It's all in Chinese! Bloody hell I don't even know how to read it!" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred nodded, but then jumped when he saw what was on the bottom of the menu. What it said was: "Alfred said he wants to marry you Arthur." But the words seemed small enough so that Arthur couldn't see. He glanced back at Yao and scowled. Yao just replied back with his tongue sticking out.

"Fine then. I'll go get English menus aru," Yao took back the menu and went somewhere to get English menus.

The two sat in a awkward silence for a while until Alfred's phone rang. "Er, Excuse me," He said to Arthur before he answered it. "Hello?"

"Goddammit I've should've wrote that bigger aru," Yao said over the phone.

"Oh my god that would've given me a heart attack if Artie actually read it!" Alfred said quietly.

"Hmph. Well I give up on helping you so you're on your own aru. Oh actually, I've got a good idea aru. When you get your receipt, write on it "Will you marry me?" From Alfred aru. Wouldn't that be a good proposal?"

"I guess..." Alfred wasn't certain Arthur will actually take him seriously.

"Whatever aru. I'm coming back with the menus," Yao hung up.

Alfred shoved his phone in his pocket and stared at Arthur.

"What was the call about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing important," Alfred whistled. After that, the two sat in a long silence again, until Yao came back.

"Here are the English menu aru," Yao handed the menus to them.

Arthur looked at the menu and pointed at the pictures since he was lazy to read. "I'll have this."

Yao nodded and wrote down the order. "What about you Alfred?"

Alfred was still looking at the menu. "I guess this," He pointed to the picture as well.

"I'll be back," Yao said as he walked away.

**Hetalia!**

After a few minutes of another awkward silence, Yao came back with the food. "Here's your Royal Beef made by yours truly aru," Yao said as he placed the dish in front of Arthur. "And this is your Almond Chicken aru," Yao said as he placed the other dish in front of Alfred. The two wowed at the sight of the dish.

Arthur murmured a thanks and started munching on the broccoli. Yao simply smirked. Like, since when did the Brit become so nice? Not that he wasn't but, bah never mind. Yao walked away from the two went to other tables.

Alfred stared at Arthur and smiled. Arthur tilted his head, wondering why Alfred was smiling so creepily at him. But then he just shrugged and continued to munch on his broccoli.

Alfred stared at how cute Arthur was when he was munching his broccoli. He had this huge urge to have Arthur to feed him, but it would probably be too much to ask. Then again, since when did Alfred care? "Artieeeee! Feed me :D?"

"Bloody hell?" Alfred felt shot down when Arthur said that. He hung his head low, slightly embarrassed.

Okay, now Arthur felt bad. "Er, Alfred?"

Alfred looked up to see a smiling Brit with a fork near Alfred's mouth. "Say ahh?"

Alfred perked up and chomped on the fork, scaring the Brit a bit.

The two continued doing this until they finished. More like, they stopped doing it when people were staring at them as if they were fools.

**Hetalia!**

The two finished their dinner and asked for the receipt. Yao handed the receipt over to Alfred with a pen. Yao distracted Arthur from Alfred by talking to him. Alfred hurried to write and then handed over to Arthur, hopefully he could see it. Yao excused himself and watched the two behind a counter. Arthur coughed a bit before he took a look at the receipt.

"Hmm," Arthur placed an exact amount of change in the bill, tugged on Alfred's hand, and left. Yao hissed at the two when they left the place. He quickly grabbed the receipt and took a look at it. The handwriting, wasn't even fricking legible. "ARUUUUUUU!" Yao threw his hands in the air and yelled to himself.

"ALFRED F JONES NEEDS TO WRITE BETTER ARUUUU"

**Hetalia!**

Alfred just assumed that Arthur did not see the message on the bottom of the receipt, since the Brit acted completely normal as they headed back home. Alfred gave up on asking Yao for help. The two got changed and did their business, and quickly got into bed. As soon as Arthur fell asleep, Alfred turned time again, back to the same morning. Who should he call next?

**Hetalia!**

Shooooot. The ending was horriable. Er... I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY BY THIS SATURDAY SCFASGJNDKJGKSAJFAS I DONT THINK ILL MAKE IT UNLESS I SCREW MY SLEEP AND why am i rambling. I can;t think straight. godammit


	5. Hong Kong

Alfred thought for a second on who to call next. Since he didn't feel like talking, he sent a text to Leon, who he hoped that would help him.

**The hero: Hey Eyebrows #2! Do you have any ideas on how I should propose to Artie?**

Alfred received a quick reply. As expected of the phone freak.

**HKNight: What. You're proposing to dad? Holy crap I thought Dad were married to Mom.**

**The Hero: wut? What mom?**

**HKNight: Yao Doochebag**

**The Hero: since when did that happened**

**HKNight: dunno**

**The hero: ..er, anyways, any ideas on proposing to Artie?**

**HKNight: Why not like, blow fireworks in his face or something?**

**The Hero: IM ON IT. Btw, can u lend me some of your fireworks?**

**HKNight: Don't piss dad off**

Alfred sighed as he waited for the fireworks to get delivered. The package arrived quite fast for some unknown reason. Not that Alfred cared. He dragged Arthur outside. "Let's play with fireworks!"

"Bloody hell? I thought they were banned here," Arthur said.

"... LAWS ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN," Alfred said as he got out some fireworks and handed some to Arthur. "Come onnn, let's playyy," He gave the puppy eye look.

Arthur couldn't resist. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt. But don't think I'm doing it cause I want to do it with you," His tsundere side appeared.

"Whatever," Alfred said as he placed the firework rocket on the ground. He lit them up and stood away from it. Arthur stood near Alfred and also waited for it to blow up. The two watched the the fire on the string slowly come closer to the rocket.

The fire stopped, but nothing happened. Arthur looked confused and inched closer to the rocket, and looked at it. Arthur looked down and tilted his head a bit. "Is it de-"

**BOOOOOM**

The rocket shot up and smacked Arthur in the face, and exploded at the same time. Alfred watched Arthur's hair and face completely black as he coughed out smoke. "BLOODY HELL?!"

"You okay there?" Alfred said as he helped Arthur up.

"Bloody hell no. Like, what kind of rocket blow up in front of your face?" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred just shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Bloody hell I'm going back!" Arthur said as he marched inside the house.

Alfred got out his phone.

**The hero: Well, Uh, Leon**

**HKNight: Sup. How'd it go?**

**The Hero: I blew up it in his face and he got pissed.**

**HKNight: You like, literally blew it up in his face?**

**The hero: Ya**

**HKNight: What kind of idiot does that? Anyone would've got irritated or like, dead **

**The hero: Oops**

**The Hero: Any more ideas?**

**HKNight: Try ask him again to play with you with fireworks**

**The Hero: I'm on my way**

Alfred ran back into the house and tried to find Arthur. And there he was, sitting on the couch with a irritated look on his face. "Artieeeeee Let's play fireworks again?"

"NO," Arthur yelled. "I am not bloody hell getting blown up in the face again," He scoffed.

"Awwww," Alfred sighed and went back outside.

**The hero: It didn't work D:**

**HKNight: Well duh**

**The Hero: What else do u have in mind?**

**HKNight: Try spell out 'will you marry me' with fireworks?**

**The Hero: That sounds hard**

**HKNight: It is**

**The Hero: D:**

**HKNight: Have fun. Mom wants me to go troll something so like, have fun**

**The Hero: o3o. Gotcha**

Alfred immediately started searching on the internet on how to make a message with fireworks. After he did his 2 minute research, he began working on it.

1 hour later

Alfred finally finished and that was when Arthur came outside to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see!" Alfred said as he giggly dragged Arthur to sit on the grass as he lit up the fireworks. Arthur nervously sat down, though he was slightly still pissed off from earlier.

After Alfred finished setting the fireworks, he sat back down to where Arthur was and the two waited for the fireworks to start. After a few seconds, the fireworks lit up and it slowly started to form letters. Though after the first letter was formed, the others had to be blown by the wind, and headed straight towards Arthur, exploding in his face again.

"BLOODY HE-"

**KABOOM BOOM BOOM BOOSH KABOOM **

Alfred facepalmed. Just how bad was Arthur's luck with fireworks?

**Hetalia!**

**The hero: why do your fireworks keep exploding in Artie's face o-o**

**HKNight: He like, always had bad luck with fireworks :T**

**The hero: o-o. Btw, he's super pissed off right now**

**HKNight: LOL. **

**The hero: o-o**

**HKNight: anyways, i figure you should have a wedding ring by now. So why not you try making a path with lanterns that lead to the ring? That's like, totally romantic!**

**The hero: no more fireworks?**

**HKNight: nope**

**The hero: Gotcha. Btw want me to a send a pic of Artie's face right now?**

**HKNight: LOL U ACTUALLY LIKE, TOOK A PIC?**

**The hero: XD **

**The hero: (picture)**

**HKNight: It's loading**

**HKNight: LOL**

**HKNight: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLL I NEED TO SHOW MOM**

**The hero: XD**

**HKNight invited Pandaru**

**Pandaru: What is it now**

**The hero: (picture)**

**HKNight: its amazing**

**Pandaru: ..**

**Pandaru: I've got the picture saved. I'm going to go edit a picture so I shall leave for now aru.**

**Pandaru left the chat**

**HKNight: Dad will be so pissed when the photo gets out everywhere**

**The hero: Ahaha! Now I'll be leaving so c ya!**

**HKNight: k**

Leon placed his phone down and peeked over Yao's shoulders. "What you doing mom?"

"Revenge," Yao said as he continued drawing mustaches on the pic Alfred sent.

"You're so evil, mom," Leon sighed.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred spent over 2 hours trying to set up a path with lanterns and deciding where he should put the ring. By the time he finished, it was already 9 pm. He called out to Arthur, who was cleaning dishes. "Artieeee!"

Arthur looked up at the American. "You need something?"

Alfred nodded and dragged him outside, showing him his path of lanterns. "Follow this path!" Alfred ran off, leaving Arthur standing all alone there.

Arthur looked at the path of Lanterns. The red light seemed pretty in the moonlight, and he decided to go along with Alfred's path. But first, he went back to his room to get a coat. Then, he began following the paths.

**Hetalia!**

After a few minutes of waiting, Alfred expected Arthur to arrive any second now. It should take around 10 minutes of walking to reach the end of the path. But after 20 minutes of waiting, Arthur was no where in sight. 'That's strange.'

Alfred ran back to the path of the lanterns,and realized it had two trails. Since when did that happen? That means, Arthur is basically lost. Great. So Alfred had to spend the whole night trying to catch up to Arthur. How fast does he walk? And why is the trail of lanterns never ending? Oh goodie.

**Hetalia!**

**hahahahaha don't worry. this is not a cliffhanger. Next character is undecided  
><strong>


	6. Korea and Taiwan

Alfred decided to go outside and walk around a bit before going back to calling people. He walked through the streets of a nearby shopping district, until he heard bickering.

"I say we buy kimchi for dinner da ze!"

"No way! We already had kim chi for a whole week!"

Alfred went over to see what was going on. "If it isn't Yong Soo and Xiao Mei!"

The two asian countries looked up to see who called for their name. "Alfred?" They said at the same time, and glared at each other.

"Wassup! Why you two fighting?" Alfred ask.

"Aniki sent us to buy some groceries, but we can't agree on what to buy!" Yong Soo scoffed.

"Lao Shi said no more kimchi!" Xiao Mei said.

"BUT KIMCHI IS AWESOME DA ZE!"

"BUT WE'VE HAD IT FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

"BUT ITS GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH DA ZE!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

Alfred watched the two of them argue back and forth. "Well then."

After a few minutes later, the Korean and Taiwanese people stopped bickering. "Hmph!"

"Well uh, this is awkward asking you guys right now but," Alfred continued, "Can you help me find a way of proposing to Artie?"

"We'll settle this with Alfred's request!" Yong Soo said.

"You're on!" Xiao Mei said. Alfred could tell this won't go so good.

**Hetalia!**

"You go first," Xiao Mei said.

"Alright da ze! My first idea is for you to grope his chest da ze!" Yong Soo beamed. Xiao Mei facepalmed.

Alfred nodded and went to go find Arthur.

"You're actually going to do it?" Xiao Mei said, surprised.

**Hetalia!**

"Artieeee!" Alfred said, running all over the house for him. Arthur heard his name and came out from his room.

"Ah! There you are!" Alfred said as he ran towards him. Arthur looked confused, wondering why the American was so eager to find him. "Is something the ma-"

Alfred circled behind Arthur, and placed both his hands on Arthur's chest. "Your chest belongs to me da ze!" He added the 'da ze' just for fun.

**Slap!**

**Hetalia!**

"I got slapped D:" Alfred said as he went back to the two.

"See! I knew your idea wouldn't work!" Xiao Mei huffed. "My turn! Let's see..." Xiao Mei placed a finger on her lips as she thought. "Oh! How about you propose while handing him lots of flowers!"

"That sounds lame da ze!" Yong Soo said.

"It's better than your idea!" Xiao Mei ignored him after than and went on the web to search up some flowers.

**Hetalia!**

After a hour of searching, Xiao Mei bounced off to collect the flowers. All Alfred could do was wait with Yong Soo.

"Well, since we might have to wait a long time, let's do another idea of mine da ze!" Yong Soo got out a rubix cube. "Have Arthur solve this! When he does, the rubix cube will split in half and reveal whatever you put in there!"

"Ooohhh! Sounds great! I'm in!" Alfred and Yong Soo went in the house, Arthur surprised about Yong Soo's appearance.

"If I knew you were coming, I would've made some tea," Arthur said.

"Nah it's k. That reminds me! Solve this!" Yong Soo tossed the Rubix Cube over to Arthur. "I can't find a way to solve it so I thought you would be able to."

"Didn't you solved like 23 of these already?" Arthur stared at the Rubix cube and figured it wouldn't hurt to try, right? "I guess I will.."

"Awesome da ze!" Yong Soo said.

Alfred nervously watched Arthur twist and turn the cube around. Alfred placed the wedding ring in the cube before Yong Soo handed it over to Arthur. Yong Soo just whistled and smirked at the same time. If Arthur does manage to solve it, he will win the contest against Xiao Mei.

-2 hours later-

"... I give up," Arthur said as he placed the cube down. Alfred sighed in disappointment. Of course Arthur wouldn't be able to solve it. Of course.

"Aww D:, Yong Soo sighed along with Alfred. "Oh wells. I'll be back. Come with me da ze!" Yong Soo grabbed Alfred's hand and the two of them went outside, leaving Arthur.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Xiao Mei said, handful of lots of flowers that seemed to be from all around the world.

"How the heck did you even gather that much in such a short tie da ze?" Yong Soo asked curiously.

"I have allies," Xiao Mei said. "Anyways, here are the list of flowers that I gathered," Xiao Mei handed a list to Alfred for him to see.

"Let's see..." Alfred scanned through the list:

_ACACIA BLOSSOM - Concealed Love; Beauty in Retirement; Chaste Love_

_ACORN - Nordic Symbol of Life and immortality_

_AMBROSIA - Your Love is Reciprocated_

_AMARYLLIS - Pride; Pastoral Poetry_

_ARBUTUS- Thee Only Do I Love_

_ASTER - Symbol of Love: Daintiness_

_AZALEA - Take Care of Yourself for Me; Temperance; Fragile Passion; Chinese Symbol of Womanhood_

_BACHELOR BUTTON - Single Blessedness_

_BEGONIA - Beware_

_BELLS OF IRELAND - Good Luck_

_BITTERSWEET - Truth_

_BLUEBELL - Humility_

_CACTUS - Endurance_

_CAMELLIA Admiration; Perfection; Good Luck, Gift to a Man_

_CAMELLIA Pink - Longing for You_

_CAMELLIA Red - You're a Flame in My Heart_

_CAMELLIA White - You're Adorable_

_CANDY TUFT - Indifference_

_CARNATION General - Fascination; Divine Love_

_CARNATION Pink - I'll Never Forget You _

_CARNATION, Purple - Capriciousness_

_CARNATION Red - My Heart Aches for You; Admiration_

_CARNATION Solid Colour - Yes_

_CARNATION White - Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love; Woman's Good Luck Gift_

_CATTAIL - Peace; Prosperity_

_CHRYSANTHEMUM General - You're A Wonderful Friend; Cheerfulness and Rest_

_CHRYSANTHEMUM Red - I Love_

_CHRYSANTHEMUM White - Truth_

_CHRYSANTHEMUM Yellow - Slighted Love_

_COREOPSIS - Always Cheerful_

_CROCUS - Cheerfulness_

_AFFODIL - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You_

_DAISY - Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity_

_DANDELION - Faithfulness; Happiness_

_DEAD LEAVES - Sadness_ _FERN - Magic; Fascination; Confidence and Shelter_ _FERN Maidenhair - Secret Bond of Love_ _FIR - Time_

_FLAX - Domestic Symbol_

_FORGET-ME-NOT- True Love; Memories_

_FORSYTHIA - Anticipation_

_GARDENIA - You're Lovely: Secret Love_

_GARLIC - Courage; Strength_

_GLADIOLUS - Give Me a Break . . . I'm Really Sincere; Flower of the Gladiators_

_GLOXINIA - Love at First Sight_

_GRASS - Submission_

_HEATHER Lavender - Admiration; Solitude_

_HEATHER White - Protection; Wishes will Come True_

_HOLLY - Defense; Domestic Happiness_

_HYACINTH General - Games and Sports; Rashness: Flower Dedicated to Apollo_

_HYACINTH Blue - Constancy_

_HYACINTH Red or Pink - Play_

_HYACINTH White- Loveliness; I'll Pray for You_

_IRIS - Fleur-de-Lis, Emblem of France: Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour; My Compliments_

_IVY - Wedded Love; Fidelity; Friendship; Affection_

_IVY SPRIG OF WHITE TENDRILS -Anxious to Please; Affection_

_JONQUIL - Love Me; Affection Returned; Desire; Sympathy; Desire for Affection Returned_

_LARKSPUR Pink - Fickleness_

_LILY Calla - Beauty_

_LILY Day - Coquetry; Chinese Emblem for Mothers_

_LILY Eucharis - Maiden Charms_

_LILY Orange - Hatred_ _LILY Tiger - Wealth; Pride_

_LILY Yellow - I'm Walking on Air; False and Gay_

_LILY-0F-THE-VALLEY - Sweetness; Tears of the Virgin Mary; Return to Happiness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete_

_MAGNOLIA - Nobility_

_MISTLETOE - Kiss me; Affection; To Surmount Difficulties; Sacred Plant of India; Magic Plant of the Druids_

_MOSS - Maternal Love; Charity_

_MYRTLE - Love; Hebrew Emblem of Marriage_

_NARCISSUS - Egotism; Formality; Stay as Sweet as You Are_

_ORANGE BLOSSOM - Innocence; Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness_

_ORCHID - Love; Beauty; Refinement; Beautiful Lady; Chinese Symbol for Many Children_

_ORCHID Cattleya - Mature Charm_

_PALM LEAVES - Victory and Success_

_PEONY - Shame; Gay Life; Happy Marriage_

_PETUNIA - Resentment; Anger; Your Presence Soothes me_

_POPPY General - Eternal Sleep; Oblivion; Imagination_

_POPPY Red - Pleasure_

_POPPY White - Consolation_

_POPPY Yellow - Wealth; Success_

_PRIMROSE - I Can't Live Without You_

_PRIMROSE - Evening - Inconstancy_

_ROSE Bridal - Happy Love_

_ROSE Christmas - Tranquilize My Anxiety; Anxiety_

_ROSE Coral - Desire_

_ROSE Damask - Persian Ambassador of Love_

_ROSE Dark Crimson - Mourning_

_ROSE Dark Pink - Thankfulness_

_ROSE Lavender - Enchantment_

_ROSE LEAF - You May Hope_

_ROSE Orange - Fascination_

_ROSE Pale Peach - Modesty_

_ROSE Pale Pink - Grace, Joy_

_ROSE Red - Love, Respect_

_ROSE Single Full Bloom - I Love You; I Still Love You_

_ROSE Tea - I'll Remember; Always_

_ROSE Thorn less - Love at First Sight_

_ROSE White - Innocence and Secrecy_

_ROSE White and Red Together - Unity White on Red Together - Flower Emblem of England_

_ROSE Yellow - Joy, Friendship_

_ROSEBUD - Beauty and Youth; A Heart Innocent of Love_

_ROSEBUD Moss - Confessions of Love_

_ROSEBUD Red - Pure and Lovely_

_ROSEBUD White - Girlhood_

_ROSES Bouquet of Full Bloom - Gratitude_

_ROSES Garland or Crown of - Reward of Merit; Crown Symbol of Superior Merit_

_ROSES Musk Cluster - Charming_

_SMILAX - Loveliness_

_SNAPDRAGON - Deception; Gracious Lady_

_SPIDER FLOWER - Elope with Me_

_STEPHANOTIS - Happiness in Marriage; Desire to Travel_

_STOCK - Bonds of Affection; Promptness; You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me_

_TULIP General - Perfect Lover; Fame; Flower Emblem of Holland_

_TULIP Red - Believe Me; Declaration of Love_

_TULIP Variegated - Beautiful Eyes_

_TULIP Yellow - There's Sunshine in Your Smile_

_VIOLET- Modesty_ _VIOLET Blue - Watchfulness; Faithfulness; I'll Always Be True_

_VIOLET White - Let's Take a Chance on Happiness_

_VISCARIA -Will You Dance with Me?_

_ZINNIA Magenta - Lasting Affection_

_ZINNIA Scarlet - Constancy_

_ZINNIA White - Goodness_

_ZINNIA Yellow - Daily Remembrance_

"Holy crap," Alfred said after taking 5 minutes to read them all. Even Yong Soo had his eyes widened.

"Exactly how did you gather this much again? Not to mention type out this list as well da ze?" Yong Soo questioned.

"Reasons," Xiao Mei handed the huge flower bouquet to Alfred. "Now go. I'll be observing from nearby."

Xiao Mei and Yong Soo scudded away to a nearby bush and peek from there.

Alfred sighed at them and called out to Arthur. "Artiiiie! Come out!"

"I'm coming!" Alfred could hear him say from inside. He waited for him to come out. When he did, Alfred (accidentally) threw the bouquet of flowers in Arthur's face.

"Ack!" Arthur said as he fell down. Alfred didn't notice since he was facing the other way. "Arthur.. I... Well... Will you... Marry.. me?" Alfred closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes/seconds. When he heard no reply, he saddened and opened his eyes, to find a unconscious Brit. "oH mY gOD ArtIE!"

Xiao Mei and Yong Soo faced palmed.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred somehow carried Arthur to his bed and went outside. Xiao Mei and Yong Soo came out. "Well den."

The three stood in silent, trying to think what to do next. The wind blew past them, and some dust got into some of Alfred's eyes. He took off his glasses and that gave Yong Soo and idea. "BINGO!"

Xiao Mei and Alfred jumped up to the suddenness of the Korean man's outburst.

"Okay so! When Arthur wakes up, Alfred, you should be by his side and take off your glasses! Then give him the sexy look da ze XD!" Yong Soo said as he jumped up and down.

"That doesn't sound as bad as your other stupid ideas!" Xiao Mei said.

"Heyyy! It's not stupid da ze! Anyways, go to his room Alfred! We shall watch from the window!" After Yong Soo said that, he and Xiao Mei ran to the other side outside of the house, and peeked in the window. Alfred entered Arthur's room, and saw the two Asian peek out from the window. He sighed and waited for Arthur to wake.

A few seconds later, Arthur slowly opened one eye and groaned, surprising Alfred a bit. "Bah, that was one bloody hell of flowers..." He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around the room, until he found the American next to him.

"Good morning sleepy head~" Alfred took off his glasses in a sharp move, and stared deep into the Brit's forest green eyes with his Sky blue eyes, hinted with a bit of dark blue.

Arthur blushed a bit at the sight. "Good morning..." He coughed.

Alfred came closer to his face and seductively placed his hands on both side of Arthur's face. He gave him the 'I want you look' and said, "i missed you when you were asleep."

Xiao Mei and Yong Soo could feel themselves blushing, yes even Yong Soo was seduced by him.

That did it. Arthur did a dramatic fall to the bed with blood from his nose. Alfred was shocked. "OMFG ARTIE ARE YOU OKAY? WHATS WRONG BBY?"

"YOU'RE TOO BLOODY HELL HOT! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" Arthur saw a bit of the American's shoulder, the way the shirt slowly slid off from his shoulders (Alfie was wearing a pretty loosey shirt) was simply too hot. "Bloody hell," And he want back from being conscious to being unconscious.

**Hetalia!**

Alfred went back outside with a 'o-o' look on his face.

"Wow Alfred. I need to somehow get Kiku to get naked pictures of you," Xiao Mei said.

Yong Soo bonked her on her head. Xiao Mei just coughed and covered her blush with her face. "Anyways! It's getting pretty late and we still haven't bought anything back for dinner!"

"I forgot o-o," Yong Soo said.

Alfred just stood there, watching the two.

"Aniki is going to kill us for being out so late!" Yong Soo said as he panicked.

"Mmn... Alfred, I suggest you could come over to my place to view the flowers that are blooming today. Not only that, Lao Shi said we would be having dinner at my place so it'll be fine."

"Sure! I never visited your house anyways so it'll be fun! I'll try to propose to Artie there!" Alfred said as he packed his bags along with Arthur's one, and in a hour, the 4 (Alfred carrying Arthur) hopped onto a airplane and flew over to Taiwan in like (with the power of magic) 4 minutes.

**Hetalia!**

Arthur somehow woke up in the middle of the airplane ride and Alfred had to explain to him what was going on in the ride.

"Bloody hell?" Arthur said after Alfred was done explaining.

"Ahahahahahaha," Alfred said. Oh, of course, he didn't say anything about proposal. Xiao Mei and Yong Soo just peeked up the couple fro behind with a creepy grin.

**Hetalia!**

Yao was waiting for them at the airport. He saw Xiao Mei and Yong Soo along with Alfred and Arthur. "Wth aru?"

Xiao Mei quietly explained to Yao what the situation was and he nodded. "Anyways, Xiao Mei and Yong Soo, did you seriously have to travel the whole world to just get food aru?"

"Yes," They both said. Alfred and Arthur laughed at them; Arthur giving them the 'okay den' laugh.

The 5 of them hopped onto the car.

**Hetalia!**

During the car ride, they were trying to hang on for their dear lives as Yao and Alfred took turns driving; Alfred almost drove off a cliff, Yao almost banged into a building.

"Oh my god," Xiao Mei and Arthur said.

"AWESOME DA ZE!" Yong Soo shouted.

**Hetalia!**

"That was one hell of a ride," Arthur said as he got off the car, covering his mouth. Alfred and Yong Soo laughed the obnoxious laugh.

"That was fun aru," Yao said.

"No. It was not fun at all," Xiao Mei said as she opened the door to her house. In the living room was Leon, who was hanging upside down from the couch. He perked up. "Like, welcome back. And dad looks dead."

"I'm not your dad," Arthur sighed. Alfred just gave the 'o-o' look.

"Leon, dude, like, sit properly!" Yao said.

"Meh, if you say so mom," Leon jumped and landed onto the couch, sitting on it and turned on the tv. "Happy?"

Yao ignored them and he went to the kitchen. "We can visit Xiao Mei's garden at night time when the lights are on aru. It's really nice aru. By the way, did you two even buy groceries?"

"Ah," Yong Soo and Xiao Mei said at the same time.

"WTF ARU?" Yao said.

"OOOOOOOOPS," Yong Soo and Xiao Mei both exited the house. "WE'RE GOING NOW (da ze!)"

"God. Anyways, have a seat you two," Yao said to Alfred and Arthur.

"Thanks Yao!" Alfred said.

**Hetalia!**

Exactly 30 minutes later

"WE'RE BACK DA ZE!" Yong Soo said, holding all the groceries.

"About time aru. And why does it take faster for you two to shop here while it took you like 6 hours to shop from the other side of the world aru?" Yao asked.

"Anyways, what's for dinner?" Xiao Mei said, ignoring Yao.

"Oi," Yao said.

"I'm hungry da z-"

_knock knock_

"I'll get the door?" Arthur said as he got up and headed to the door. He opened the door to find a short black hair man. "Kiku?"

"Konbawa," Kiku said. "If you were going to be here, I should've brought more snacks."

"Ah no its fine. Come in," Arthur said. Kiku nodded and entered, closing the door behind him.

"WASSUP KIKU!" Was the first thing Kiku heard when he stepped into the living room.

"Kiku chan :D!" Xiao Mei squealed.

"Bah," Leon and Yong Soo both said.

"Hello aru. We're about to make dinner," Yao said as he tied his hair in a high ponytail and put the apron on.

"You look girly aniki," Yong Soo added.

"SHUSH ARU," Yao sneered.

Everyone giggled. "LOL LAO SHI!" Leon said.

"DUDE EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LETS COOK DINNER ARU!" Yao huffed as he began chopping things with a little 'death' chop for each chop. Everyone completely shuted up and helped making dinner in a awkward silence.

**Hetalia!**

After eating dinner, everyone helped cleaned up. Once they finished, they went outside to view the flowers. Kiku dragged Leon, Yao, Yong Soo, and Xiao Mei to another place, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

"It's beautiful," Arthur said breathless.

"Yes, but they are not as beautiful as you," Alfred smiled at him. Alfred pull him over for a kiss, and the two embraced each other.

"Oh yes baby," Kiku said quietly as he and the other 3 peaked from the bushes.

"Awwwww!" Xiao Mei said.

Yao facepalmed and Yong Soo just snickered.

After what seems like a whole minute, Alfred broke the kiss and stared intensely into Arthur's eyes. Arthur looked up to him, his deep forest eyes twinkling in the sunset.

"Arthur..." Alfred said with such a soft but passionate voice.

The sound of Alfred's sudden deep voice entranced Arthur. Oh how lovely his boyfriend was. He titled his head to his left a bit. "Yes?"

Kiku and Xiao Mei were breathing heavily while having a little drool. Though Kiku was holding his camera and video recorder at the same time.

"Arthur... Will you ma-"

**BONK**

Before Alfred finished his sentence, Arthur got hit by a football from a nearby group of kids. That knocked Arthur unconscious for like who knows how much for this day.

"oH mY aRtIE," Alfred said as he held up his boyfriend in his arms.

The 4 Asians in the background facepalmed and groaned, besides Yao.

Alfred sighed and picked up Arthur bride style and headed back to the Asian's house. "That did not go well dude."

"Hmph," Kiku said disappointed as he stared at the Arthur, who was being cradled by Alfred.

"Oh wells aru. Have fun next time," Yao said as he was making some medicine for Arthur.

Leon, Xiao Mei, and Yong Soo stared at the tv with a 'wtf' look.

Alfred sighed and he and Arthur stayed the night.


End file.
